1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF socket assembly, and particularly to a ZIF socket assembly which can move a sliding cover on a base with an actuating tool.
2. Description of Related Art
ZIF socket is widely used for connecting an integrated circuit chip with a printed circuit board. A conventional ZIF socket includes a base, a sliding cover movably assembled on the base and a cam lever rotatably sandwiched between the base and the sliding cover. The cam lever is rotated by manipulation and carries the sliding cover to move on the base thereby achieving a ZIF purpose. Recently, for consideration of the miniaturization of all kinds of device, particularly of the portable computer, the ZIF socket has to reduce its size or height. The conventional ZIF socket operated by cam lever, which is for example disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,031, cannot meet the trend of miniaturization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,615 discloses a lowprofile ZIF socket of which a sliding cover is operated by an actuating tool and moves on a base. However, for achieving enough movement of an integrated circuit chip, the actuating tool will press against the integrated circuit chip directly and may damage the integrated circuit chip. Therefore, in actual application, a protector is provided upon the integrated circuit chip for preventing the integrated circuit chip from being subjected to force directly.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a ZIF socket assembly for connecting an integrated circuit chip 2 with a mating printed circuit board (not shown) comprises a ZIF socket 1 and a protector 3. The ZIF socket 1 comprises a base 10 and a sliding cover 11 movably assembled on the base 10. The base 10 comprises a recess 101 at an end thereof. The sliding cover 11 defines a slot 111 in vertical alignment with the recess 101 of the base 10. The integrated circuit chip 2 is mounted on the sliding cover 11. The protector 3 is placed upon the integrated circuit chip 2 and comprises a plurality of legs 31 extending downwardly from each edge thereof and pressing against the integrated circuit chip 2. Referring to FIG. 5, in manipulation, an actuating tool 4 is inserted into the recess 101 through the slot 111 and rotated to drive the sliding cover 11 and the integrated circuit chip 2 to move with respect to the base 10 thereby achieving an electrical connection between pins 20 of the chip 3 and terminals 100 of the socket 1.
However, when the actuating tool 4 is rotated to a position shown in FIG. 5, the actuating tool 4 will apply a large force on the protector 3 of which a downward component will press the chip 2 through the protector 3 and may break the chip 2.
Hence, an improved protector arrangement is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket assembly.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket assembly with an improved protector which can disperse a force pressing on a chip when a actuating tool drives the chip to move with respect to a base of the socket.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket assembly for use with an integrated circuit chip comprises a socket, an actuating tool and a protector. The socket comprises a base, a plurality of terminals and a sliding cover. The base comprises a plurality of receiving passageways for receiving corresponding terminals and a lower flange extending outwardly from an end thereof. The lower flange defines a recess on an upper face thereof. The sliding cover is movably assembled on the base for receiving the chip and comprises a plurality of through holes in vertical alignment with corresponding receiving passageways. An upper flange extends outwardly from an end of the cover and defines a slot in vertical alignment with the recess of the base. The protector is placed upon the chip and comprises a plurality of the legs extending downwardly for contacting with edges of the chip. A contacting portion extends upwardly from an end thereof for dispersing a force exerting on the chip by the protector. The actuating tool is inserted into the recess through the slot and rotated to press against the protector. Therefore, a force is applied on the protector by the actuating tool. A downward component of the force enhances the protector and the chip together and is scattered by the upward contacting portion. A horizontal component of the force drives the cover, the chip and the protector to move with respect to the base thereby achieving an electrical connection between the socket and the chip.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.